


Sledding

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Prompt: Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione really wasn't thrilled about revisiting going-down-hills-on-wood-planks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

Enough snow blanketed Ottery St Catchpole, compared to the other counties around it, that Hermione was tempted to accuse the Wizarding population that resided there of bewitching the weather to give them a whiter Christmas. Unfounded, of course—except not, because she knew some of those residents quite well—and anyway, Hermione could hardly say she didn’t appreciate the way the low sun cast blue shadows across every lump in the snow banks lining the road.

She’d barely pulled the car up to the Burrow, and hadn’t even cut the ignition before Ginny was knocking on the driver’s side window. She wore a wide grin, one carrying so much Weasley mischief that Hermione felt leery as she exited the car. 

“You should have brought a warmer coat, and why didn’t you just Apparate? We’ve been waiting for _hours_.” 

She had been waiting, she meant, since none of the rest of the Weasley clan was supposed to have been told that Hermione was dropping by.

“Why do I need a warmer coat?” Hermione asked, leery, sceptical feeling not disappearing.

Ginny, who at a second glance was bundled up a lot more than usual, only grinned wider.

 

_Sledding._

Hermione had vowed to have no more of sliding down hills on bits of wood after the last time she’d gone skiing with her parents. Sledding, she supposed, had different rules—there weren’t other people on the hill for her to crash into, for instance, but she still didn’t fancy torpedoing down a steep hill with only her hands holding onto the edges of the sled for safety.

“C’mon,” Ginny said. “Do you know how many charms I had to cast to get this much snow?”

“Oh it was you, was it?” Hermione asked, watching from five feet away as Ginny positioned herself on the sled.

Ginny laughed, a shock of red hair escaping from where it had been pinned between her hat and scarf. “You _would_ notice. Oh come _on_ , Hermione. You can ride with me the first time.” She patted the open space in front of her. Right where she’d take all of Ginny’s weight and be squished if they hit anything.

“Fine,” she said, and lowered herself onto the sled. “But I’m taking precautions.”

She tapped the front of the sled with a cushioning charm. Just in case.

A chill swept down the back of her neck as Ginny moved her hair aside and laid a kiss on her spine. “Tiny children do this,” she said. “With no risk of dying.”

“Muggles have started putting helmets on their children. There’s plenty of risk.”

Ginny’s arms wrapped around her waist. “Well, I’ve got you. Would you like a helmet?”

A scream tore the answer from Hermione’s mouth as Ginny pushed them off from the top of the hill without warning. Behind her, Ginny pressed her cheek into Hermione’s back and laughed all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
